1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly pertains to a new head and neck support for abdominal exercise for properly supporting a user's head and neck while performing crunches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercise devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,336 to Lahman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,547 to Sterling; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,219 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,513 to Habing et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,626 to Lambert, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,631 to Seal.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new head and neck support for abdominal exercise. The inventive device includes a base member having an elongated stem pivotally coupled to and extending upwardly therefrom. The stem has a notch formed within a free end thereof. An upper member has a forward edge hingedly coupled with a forward edge of the base member. The upper member has a plurality of apertures therethrough for selectively engaging the notch in the elongated stem to fix an angle of the upper member with respect to the base member. The upper member has an open rearward edge. A handle portion is adjustably received within the open rearward edge of the upper member. An adjustable strap is secured to a rearward edge of the base member. The adjustable strap has branched outer ends. A head harness is secured between the branched outer ends of the adjustable strap.
In these respects, the head and neck support for abdominal exercise according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of properly supporting a user's head and neck while performing crunches.